


Wet and Wanting

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [32]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: One night during his swimming lessons with Hope, Landon wants to try something new.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 4





	Wet and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from Tumblr.

“That’s it.” Hope whispered as her boyfriend moved successfully from the shallow end to the deep end in the Salvatore school pool. He was getting better and better with each lesson, provided he could reap the bonuses. Special bonuses only she could provide.

She was sat on the pool’s edge, watching him. Soon he swam near her and reached up.

“Come join me.” He whispered.

“Just a minute.” She said as she pulled at the tie of her bikini top, letting it drop as she pulled it off, before being pulled into the pool by Landon.

Soon, her mouth was being devoured by Landon’s as they searched for pleasure as his hands grabbed her ass.

“Frisky tonight?” She whispered after breaking the kiss.

“You have no idea.” He stated as he plopped her on the edge.

Pulling her legs apart and then her bottoms away, she moaned as she felt his tongue lick and attack her folds.

“Fuck!” She moaned.

His tongue then focused on her clit, causing her to lightly moan.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She lightly moaned before she shuttered and placed her hands behind her to steady herself as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

He smirked before pulling her back into the pool.

“Let’s fuck.” He whispered.

She nodded as she steadied herself against the edge, her arms stretched wide as he kissed her and guided one of her hands down into his swim trunks.

A few light, gentle tugs on his shaft and he was ready to go. Pulling her bottoms away as he pulled his down, he entered her.

The feeling of his cock inside her drove her wild as her legs went around his waist as he quickly and swiftly thrust inside her, at a soft and steady pace.

“Fuck.” He whispered breathily into her ear.

She whined as his cock left her.

He guided her so her head was on the edge of the pool as he pulled her bottoms away again and entered her from behind.

The thrusts became harder and more erratic as time went on and he was quickly losing himself to the pleasure of being inside her cunt.

“Fuck, Hope. Going to cummm...” he whispered out in a soft moan as precum filled her cunt and soon his cum filled her.

“God.” She moaned after he withdrew and then kissed her.

They got out of the pool and kissed as he grabbed her top. He quickly pulled up his bottoms.

“You know, I’m still feeling frisky.” He whispered as he kissed her neck.

She shot him a seductive, suggestive smirk as she kissed his lips.

“Let’s go upstairs and take care of that then.” She whispered.


End file.
